Under My Skin
by delicate sound of thunder x
Summary: Jennifer's just an ordinary girl moving to London to go to university but she meets someone on the plane that will change her life forever. LP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Under My Skin  
><strong>Author: <strong>delicate sound of thunder x

**Rating:** PG-13; Mature themes, AU: there is no Danielle.

**Pairing:** Liam/OC

**Summary:** Jennifer's just an ordinary girl moving to London to go to university but she meets someone on the plane that will change her life forever. LP/OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize. All credit can go the band _One Direction._

**Chapter One**

_Jennifer's POV_

"Flight BA0079 is now boarding. Your flight from Los Angeles to London is now boarding. Flight BA0079 from Los Angeles to London is now boarding."

That was my cue. I hoisted my Rolling Stones bag onto my shoulder and went to wait in the line that had already gathered in front of the gate. There had been a big commotion in the airport that made it difficult to get through, I assumed it was because there was someone famous here but that happens a lot so I wasn't really fazed by it. I once met Zac Efron on a flight to New York; it was probably the best moment of my life. Anyway, I waited in line until the lady who checked the tickets motioned me forward and I handed her my ticket. Once she handed it back to me I head through the tunnel and reached the end where we had to wait again because everyone was slow boarding. Once I finally reached the plane I was directed to the left with a courteous smile from the air hostess and I headed that way to the First Class seats and looked for 2B. The seats were set out so that there was one seat to my left, a window seat, one seat to my right, an aisle seat and a seat next to that, a window seat. 2B and 2C were in the middle. Noting that there was no one in any of those seats I sat down and started to take out my iPhone when it was knocked out of my hand.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry!" A boy with curly hair and dimples smiled gorgeously at me with an apologetic gaze in his eyes. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

I smiled at him and noticed his accent, it was adorable, "No worries, it doesn't seem wrecked or anything." He seemed relieved by my words and smiled at me while he sat down in the seat to my left.

"Thank god, sorry again." But he had a cheeky grin plastered on his face so I knew he didn't feel too bad. I just laughed at stood up to place my bag in the overhead lockers but I couldn't reach. "Here. Let me get that for you." I looked back at the boy with the curly hair and smiled politely as he lifted it into the locker with ease.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"It's the least I could do." And he grinned right back at me and I was in awe of how beautiful he was. "I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Styles." He said as he put out his hand.

I placed my hand in his and shook while I mimicked him, "I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Dermer."

"Nice to meet you Jennifer Dermer." He smirked at me and winked.

Just as I was about to make a witty comeback and guy walked by and hit the back of his head and said, "Behave Harry." Harry just rolled his eyes and grinned at the other boy.

"This is my mate Niall by the way, but I'm the one you want to get to know."

His twinkling eyes told me that he was joking so I just rolled my eyes and muttered, "I'm sure."

"You don't think I'm worth getting to know? Jen, you're hurting my feelings." I laughed at that, I had never met a more open stranger.

"I think that you're probably a wonderful person but your friend looks better." I smirked with a wink, as he looked gobsmacked.

"Yeah buddy!" His friend high-fived me and I noticed his Irish accent, it was cute. Just as Harry was about to protest an airhostess came by and he shut up while winking at her and I rolled my eyes. He was one of _those_ types, but it didn't really matter because I probably would never see this guy again. While Harry was flirting with the airhostess Niall moved forward in his seat so he could speak to me easily.

"So, what brings you to London? You have an American accent so I'm guessing you're not from there."

I smiled, "I'm actually going there for university, I've always wanted to study abroad so here I am. And what brings _you_ to London? You have an Irish accent so I'm guessing you're not from there." I mimicked him and he laughed.

"I live with the lads there," he gestured to Harry and then to three other guys that I hadn't noticed, one was sitting next to me on my right the other on the right of him and one was behind Harry. "It's all good fun. This is Louis, Liam and Zayn by the way." I smiled at all of them, Louis grinned at me cheekily, Zayn gave me a sort of salute in greeting and Liam, the guy next to me, just smiled at me with his gorgeous smile and stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jennifer."


	2. Chapter 2

_Jennifer POV_

I had been chatting with the boys for a long time, sometimes we took breaks and watched a show or listened to our music because 10 and a half hours is a long flight. But they were lovely and hilarious, especially Louis and Harry. We talked about all sorts of things, like what I wanted to study and how living in America was compared to living in the UK. But the one thing we never talked about was their jobs and I wasn't going to pry because it was really none of my business. Louis, Niall and Harry had closed their eyes to get some rest and Zayn was watching a show so that just left Liam and I. He really was gorgeous; they didn't make them like that back where I was from. We had just been chatting casually when he asked me a question that made butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"So, since you're new to London and all how about I take you around sometime?" He grinned at me with a side smirk on his face as I blushed slightly.

"I'd love that, I can guarantee you I'll be lost in the first 2 hours. It's just my luck." He laughed at that and then took out his phone and handed it to me.

"Put your number in so I can text you or something to meet up." I went to his contact list and went to 'create a new contact' and put my name in.

"There you go." I smiled at him while getting my own phone out. "Now you can do the same." He laughed but obliged. After that we went back to small talk but I noticed that the butterflies never seemed to go away.

-oOo-

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on baggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead lockers. Please turn off all electronic devices until we arrive safely at the gate. Thank you."

I did as the captain asked while they took our plates of food from us. This flight had gone in a different direction to what I had expected because I had made 5 new friends and I had a potential crush although I was denying that thought because I hadn't even known this guy for 24 hours.

The plane landed and everyone rose to leave but there was some problem with exiting the plane. A man in a suit walked onto the plane and headed over to our seats and Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn all rose and grabbed their stuff. I raised my eyebrow at harry but he just gave me a sort of weak smile as they left the plane with a slight wave. Liam waved and told me he'd call me but he looked just as uneasy as Harry had. I was confused as to why they had to leave the plane first but I let it go. I had just met them for all I knew they were some really rich kids who had priority or something. I pushed all suspicious thoughts from my mind and went through customs and immigration and went to baggage pick up keeping my eyes peeled for the boys but I never saw them. The airport seemed more crowded than usual and when I walked out I was overwhelmed by the sheer mass of teenage girls screaming. I was shocked, but quickly realized that there was probably some celebrity at the airport. I looked into the crowd of girls hoping to see who would be here on signs or something and it was a band called 'One Direction'. I had never heard of them before but it seemed they had a lot of fans. I decided that as fun as it would be to see a celebrity I really needed to get out of this crowd so I found a taxi rank and went towards it but something caught my eye. It was a fan made sign that said, "Let MALIK you," with Zayn's face underneath it. My eyes widened in realization. I looked around trying to find more signs and sure enough there were signs with the five boys I had just met covering the crowd. _Oh my god, I just met One Direction._


End file.
